Fenómenos
by Srta A
Summary: Cuando nuestro destinos se cruzaron, el tenía 19 y yo 9 años. El podía teletransportase y lo hizo, muy lejos de mi vida. Yo puedo mover objetos con mi mente y incluso así, no puedo mover el amor que siento por el, de mi corazón.


Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta. (www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_En una tierra de dioses y monstruos_  
_Yo era un ángel_  
_Viviendo en el jardín de la maldad_  
_Herida, asustada_  
_Sin hacer nada de lo que necesitaba_  
_Brillante como un faro ardiente._

**Gods & Monsters-Lana del Rey.**

* * *

Estoy sentada en el suelo de mi habitación con Cassandra en mi regazo. No sé por qué de pronto me siento tonta con una muñeca en mis manos. Anoche algo murió dentro de mí. En mi inocente mente, pensé que mamá me ayudaría. Ella no me creyó; sin embargo, no me sorprendí, aun cuando albergaba una extraña gota de esperanza. Ahora los escucho en la sala, hablando de mí como si fuera un adorno más en casa. El dolor de cabeza está aumentando desde ayer.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Es solo una niña.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? Casi te mata, y constantemente está diciendo mentiras sobre ti. Puedo verlo, ella será una pequeña puta algún día y tú eres mi hombre. Estás por encima de todo. —La frase de mamá me hiere, como siempre sus palabras son tan certeras en mi corazón. Ella nunca falla, ella no me quiere y hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser consolada con amor en unos brazos que inspiraran cariño. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en sumergirme en mi propio mundo, mi mente no es un lugar seguro. Algo está mal en mí, tan mal...

—¡Bella, ven aquí! —Mi corazón late tan rápido que por un momento pienso que saldrá por mi boca. Pasando el susto, tomo a Cassandra, mi mochila y salgo al encuentro con mi madre y padrastro. Se encuentran sentados uno a la par del otro, como si fueran una muralla, una que siempre logra detener mi vida. Jasper me mira de una manera que he aprendido a descifrar como mala. Esa misma mirada es la que tenía ayer por la noche, cuando entró a mí recámara. La misma que oscureció sus ojos azules mientras tapaba mi boca con su mano. La misma mirada combinada con sorpresa de cuando mi madre entró y lo descubrió con su hija de 9 años, acorralada en su palpable maldad.

—Veo que ya estás lista, pequeña Bella. —Odio que él me llame de esa manera. Lo sabe. Siempre ha disfrutado hacerme sufrir.

—Mamá, ¿dónde vamos? —Ella me ignora un momento, solo para dignarse a fijar su mirada llena de rencor en mí.

—¿Vamos? Eso me suena a multitud, Isabella. _Vas_, querrás decir. Verás, me harté de tus mentiras, pero, sobre todo, de tu anormalidad. Lo que pasó ayer... bueno, creo que lo recuerdas bien.

—Pero, mamá, ¿a dónde voy a ir? ¿Con quién?

—Cierra la boca y deja de hacer tantas preguntas. —Miré el rostro mi hermosa madre como se mira un pintura famosa, con asombro y con incredulidad; ¿cómo algo tan bello podía ser tan cruel? Justo cuando mi duda inundó mi cabeza, un dolor agudo se sintió en mi nuca, mi vista se nubló y por fin, luego de un largo tiempo, la oscuridad me reclamó, sin sueños, sin ruidos, sin preocupaciones, todo fue paz. Solo que algunas veces, la paz no es buena.

.

.

Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue unos extraños, uno de sus iris era negro y el otro de un intenso verde, tanto era su color que no podías dejar mirarlo. Lo segundo fue a una hermosa rubia, juntos parecían un par de súper héroes, listo para socorrer a quien lo necesitara.

—Esos malditos, ya ni siquiera se miden con la edad. Esta pequeña no debe tener más de 9 años. —La mujer de cabello rubio acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

—Rose, amor...

—Edward, solo la estoy consolando, no sean tan intenso.

Si la mujer me observaba con lo que se podría interpretar con cariño, el hombre lo hacía con recelo.

—No te crees lazos con ella. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada. Pronto nos iremos de aquí y no pienso arriesgar, mejor dicho, arriesgarte por esta mocosa. —Siempre soporté malos tratos de mi madre, así que recibir uno mas no debería herir, pero dolió. Y de pronto fui consciente de donde estaba, un cuarto simple sin ventanas. Siendo observada por dos extraños que reflejaban dos clases reacciones en lo que a mi refería. Rápidamente me siento, mi cabeza retumba en protesta e inmediatamente las náuseas invaden a mi cuerpo.

—Cariño, no es bueno que hagas movimientos bruscos, no con esa cantidad de sedantes en tu cuerpo. —La rubia trata de hacer que me acueste de nuevo, pero creo que ve mi cara cambiar de color y busca con su mirada un basurero en donde pueda vomitar.

—Edward, busca algo, la niña va a vomitar. —El hombre frente a mí la mira con cara de asombro y no se mueve. Siento que mi estómago no resiste mucho más, visualizo un pequeño basurero una equina de la habitación y, como si se tratara de respirar, le envió una señal a mi cerebro de lo que quiero y en un instante, el basurero se halla a la par de mi cama, justo a tiempo para recibir lo poco que comí en el día.

—Mierda. Telequinesis, ¡la niña tiene el maldito poder de la telequinesis! Rose, suéltala. —Nunca escuché a nadie referirse a mí de esa forma. Así que cuando la rubia me ayuda a incorporarme y ponderosamente me ofrece un vaso de agua, me siento más confusa que antes.

—Cierra la boca, Edward. No puedo creer que seas tan insensible.

—Mi insensibilidad, como tú la llamas, nos ha mantenido vivos. Sabes perfectamente hace cuanto esos bastardos buscan una como ella. Es muy pequeña para fingir que su poder es menor a lo que en verdad parece. Hemos sobrevivido gracias a que somos astutos, pero si ellos descubren que tu don se ha desarrollado, será su conejillo de indias preferido. Rosalie, por favor salgamos de este cuarto, mi vida sin ti...

—Será maravillosa, lo he visto.

—No empieces a hablar como si tu destino fuera estar lejos de mí, porque, nena, a mí el destino me puede besar el culo.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas. Mis visiones no son claras aun... Y cuida tu lenguaje frente a la niña.

—Si vas a quedarte con esta niña como si fuera tu mascota, una que vas a tener corto tiempo, de una vez te lo digo, queda poco para que nos larguemos de este infierno. Deberías preguntarle su nombre.

—Que tonta soy, tienes razón. —El hermoso rostro de Rose, como ahora mi mente registro que se llama, después del aturdimiento, me mira expectante.

—Bella.

—Es un nombre apropiado para ti. ¿Cierto, Edward?

—Admito que esta vez tienes razón. —Y por primera vez presencié una de las pocas cosas que provocaron una mínima de alegría en mi pecho. Él me sonrió, y su sonrisa hizo latir rápido mi corazón de una manera extrañamente agradable. Combinada con una fuerza que me obligó a corresponderle.

—¿Lo ves? Le gustas. Mira qué linda se ve Bella cuando sonríe. Quién lo diría, mi gruñón novio encontró por fin a alguien a quien hacer sonreír. Asombroso.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hago lo mismo contigo?

—No, yo soy risueña por naturaleza, todo me da risa.

—Déjate de tonterías. Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación. Seguramente pronto vendrán por ella para hacer las típicas pruebas. —Involuntariamente, como acto reflejo busqué a mi lado a Cassandra, pero mi muñeca no estaba. No tenía consuelo, y ella era de las pocas cosas que me daban un poco de tranquilidad en momentos horribles y de miedo como estos. De mi garganta brotaron leves quejidos, que posteriormente se convirtieron en sollozos.

—No llores, cariño, solo tienes que hacer lo que los hombres de bata blanca te digan. Escúchame muy bien, por favor ponme atención. —Rose tomó mi barbilla, limpió mis lágrimas y esperó hasta que en verdad mi atención estaba en ella.

—Eso es, buena niña.

—Mi muñeca, no está Cassandra, la necesito.

—Edward, ¿por qué no vas donde Jacob, y le pides que busque la muñeca? Apuesto que la tiraron junto con la ropa que traía y se encuentra en la lavandería. —Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de mi vestimenta. La conforman unos pantalones y blusa de esos que te dan en los hospitales, solo que el color era totalmente negro. Rose y Edward vestían igual.

—Te doy 10 minutos para encontrarnos en la sala común. Si llego y no estás, juro por Dios que te saco arrastras de esta habitación. —Un enojado Edward abrió la puerta para salir en búsqueda de Cassandra, no sin antes volverse y ver con ternura a Rose y con fastidio a mí.

—Ok, el tonto de mi novio ya se fue. Volvamos a lo importante, no tenemos tiempo. Sé que sabes que eres especial, no todas las niñas pueden mover objetos con la mente, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Bueno, eso no es malo. Es como un... mmm, don; sí, es un don. Yo puedo ver el futuro, no con exactitud, en realidad no lo interpreto correctamente en mucha ocasiones, pero estoy mejorando. Edward, según yo, tiene uno de los mejores.

—¿Cuál? —Siempre supe que era diferente, pero saber que otras personas eran iguales, me llenaba de curiosidad.

—Él puede teletransportase.

—Teletre...

—Es una palabra complicada, lo sé. Pero, bueno, telequinesis también lo es, y eso es tu don. Dentro de un rato vendrán unos hombres que te llevarán a realizarte muchos exámenes, algunos te dolerán, como las inyecciones. Otros son tan complicados que en verdad no sé cómo explicártelo. Bella, si ellos te piden que muevas un objeto, hazlo. Pero un objeto pequeño, como una cuchara o vaso. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí. Aunque, Rose, yo puedo mover objetos grandes.

—¡NO! No lo hagas nunca. Si ellos saben que tu poder es evolutivo o mayor a lo que parece, de igual forma aumentarán las investigaciones y tu cuerpo es parte de ellas. Miente, pequeña Bella, eso te mantendrá viva.

—Está bien. ¿Crees que Edward encuentre a Cassandra?

—Claro, es uno de los primeros deseos que Edward Cullen cumplirá para ti.

.

.

.

Tal y como Rose predijo, tiempo después de que saliera de mi habitación, vinieron por mí. Fue algo doloroso, pruebas de sangre, TAC, radiografías, entre otras tantas cosas. El primer mes casi me mata, no entendía y nunca entenderé por qué siempre tengo que sufrir, como si purgara alguna condena. Aun después de dos años en esta estúpida mansión, no logro entender cuál es el fin de tratar de entender nuestros dones. Si bien los exámenes y pruebas en mi cuerpo no me mataron, el aburrimiento está por volverme loca.

Ver personas con ropa de hospital de solo cuatro malditos colores está terminando por dañar mi retina. Blanco para personal, doctores, enfermeras, lavandería, entre otras aéreas. Gris para personas con poderes menores, como Angela. Ella puede cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo a voluntad. Extraño dentro de lo extraño de este mundo. Después el color azul, poderes de nivel medio, como Javiera, quien puede congelar las cosas; parece una hada esparciendo pequeño copos de nieve. Bueno, cuando lo hace para los niños de menor edad. Y, por último, está el color negro, mi color. Poderes de alto nivel. Odio este jodido tono. Juro por Dios que si algún día salgo de aquí, jamás vestiré de negro, jamás.

—Es increíble cómo te refugias en tu mente, de tal manera que parece que todo desapareciera. Estoy hace diez minutos a tu lado y ni siquiera me has notado.

—Lo único mío es mi mente, ni siquiera mi cuerpo me pertenece. ¿Por qué mierda no me refugiaría en ella?

—¿No estás muy pequeña para usar ese lenguaje?

—Estoy muy pequeña para que mi padrastro intentara violarme, mi madre me diera como conejillo de indias y mi vida transcurra encerrada en este mugre lugar. Así que creo que decir mala palabras es un mal menor dado el caso.

—Quien diría que te volverías tan amargada con solo once años.

—Bueno, si soy amargada, ¿para qué me sigues como perrito faldero? —Me gustaba bromear con Edward, él estaba en mi sintonía, no me presionaba a mejorar mi actitud, porque él sabía que, en este lugar, eso te mantenía vivo.

—Bueno, Ben, te ando persiguiendo como zombi y prácticamente eres mi hermanita menor. No voy a dejar que ese baboso te meta mano.

—¿Me meta mano? Sí sabes que puedo mover objetos con mi mente, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, listilla. Pero, ¿qué pude decir? Te miro y me dan ganas de protegerte. Tú y Rose lo son todo para mí. —Edward acaricia mi mejilla y me deleito en su calor. Es cierto que maldigo constantemente estar aquí, pero la veces que no lo hago, agradezco haber encontrado a Rose y Edward. Son mi familia, y sé que nunca me fallarían.

—Y tú lo eres para nosotras, aunque cuando recién llegué fuiste malo conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu memoria falla o es que ir rumbo a los doce te está haciendo perder la memoria? ¿Quién rescató la muñeca con que duermes todas las noches?

—Sí, ya sé. Fuiste tú. ¿Quieres que te ponga un altar? —Él me mira serio y de pronto me veo acorralada en sus fuertes brazos, siendo atacada por sus manos. ¡Odio las cosquillas!

—¡S-Suéltame, g-gigante! —No puedo parar de reír, este estúpido juego algún día va acabar conmigo.

—Amor, suelta a la Bella, ¿no ves que le dará un ataque? —Rose, mi salvadora, como siempre llega tan hermosa como el día que la conocí. Besa mi cabeza y los labios de Edward. Ellos se miran unos segundos que parecen eternos. Puedo leer en sus ojos el amor que siente el uno por el otro. Cuando crezca, quiero un amor igual. Todavía con mi poca inocencia mantenía ese deseo en mí, justo cuando todo cambió. Gritos de horror invadieron el lugar, Edward inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me mantuvo a su lado, mientras Rose caminaba hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos.

—Rose, vuelve aquí. —Podía ver cómo Edward se debatía entre protegerme o ir tras la mujer que amaba.

—Cálmate, esto ya lo había visto. Solo que el color rojo inundaba gran parte de mi visión, tengo que ver qué es.

—Edward, tengo miedo. —Fue un retroceso instantáneo en mi adquirida madurez temprana. De un pronto a otro, volví a ser una niña asustada, debido al alboroto y los gritos a mí alrededor.

—No lo tengas, nadie te va tocar mientras yo esté a tu lado. —Estuvimos estáticos unos momentos hasta que el grito de Rose nos impulsó a correr hacia ella. Desearía nunca haber visto lo que mis ojos registraron ese día. No creo que nunca lo olvide. Rose tuvo la visión del color rojo, ahora ya sabía qué era. Sangre, la gran mayoría de la sala de descanso se encontraba coloreada con ella, piel, tripas, cabello. Alguien, literalmente, había explotado. Los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar corrían para escapar de la escena, pero la sangre en muchas ocasiones los hacia resbalar. Los encargados de la mansión trataban de controlarlos, incluso sedando a algunos en el lugar. Deseé que alguno hubiera llegado a mí. Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Edward, no permitas que ella vea esto. —La orden de Rose llegó demasiado tarde. Reconocería ese estúpido lazo donde fuera. Angela tenía una obsesión con ellos. Era cierto lo que mis protectores me dijeron al llegar aquí, no puedes mostrar que tu poder evoluciona, está claro que Angie lo hizo y ellos experimentaron con su temperatura corporal de una manera que la mató, de una forma tan extrema como nunca antes vista para las personas en esta sala. Hay tantas formas de robar la inocencia de un niño. Esta fue una de esas.

.

.

_**Horas más tardes.**_

**Habitación de Edward.**

—No puede creer lo que hicieron con Angela. Ella tenía tan solo un año más que Bella, pudo ser ella...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rose. —Me acerco a mi eterna compañía y beso sus dulces labios.

—Tenemos que irnos, o por lo menos sacar a Bella de aquí. Algo de ella cambió hoy, su futuro es tan extraño, la veo vacía, fría, sola. Antes tú estabas en la visión, ahora no te veo. ¿Dónde estás? —Mi dulce Rose no soporta que sus visiones lleguen por trozos.

—Todo sigue igual que antes, quiero decir, respecto a mí. Pero, ¿por qué ella ya no se encuentra contigo? Debe ser algo relacionado con Angela, ella llegó hace un año. Mi visión de hoy la tengo casi desde el mismo día en que arribó Bella. ¡Eso es! Mis visiones son entre lapsos de tiempo muy largos. Entonces, Bella y tú se separan... aunque, ¿antes o después de huir de aquí? —La sostengo, siento que se desborda en presión.

—Rose, cálmate, estás como delirando. Vamos a huir, lo estamos planeando hace dos años, todo está listo.

—Lo sé, pero júrame que cuidarás de Bella.

—Te juro por mi vida que cuidaré de ambas. Te amo. Que nunca la duda entre a tu corazón. —Miro su angelical rostro y me pierdo en su hermosura por un momento, justo antes de tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Edward, hazme el amor. Una vez más quiero sentirte tan cerca como ninguna otra persona pudo penetrar en mi alma.

—Rose, ¿cuándo vas entender que nunca podré amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti?

—Sé que es cierto. Pero, ¿quién te dice que no amarás de una manera más fuerte e intensa de como que amas hoy a mí? —Me preparo para responderle cuando sus avariciosos labios toman los míos, en una ardiente danza. Como siempre, desnudarle es un placer, casi tan grato que tocar su piel. Casi, pero nunca comparable. Porque cuando la hago mía, es como si el cielo me regalara un poco de su gloria. Una que nunca pienso soltar.

.

.

_**Un mes más tarde.**_

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, Edward, dices que hoy es el gran día. Jacob va provocar un incendio en la lavandería, Irina, la chica nueva, por fin logró controlar su poder y ahora puede adormecer, no a todos los guardas, pero sí a algunos, a los principales que cuidan la verja y la entrada.

—Exacto. ¿Por qué no te veo emocionada? Bella, por fin seremos libres.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para sentirnos igual o peor en el mundo real? Porque eso es lo que va suceder. Yo lo acepté, soy un fenómeno y, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Cuando tenga la edad justa en que pueda velar por mí misma, haré que todos paguen lo que le hicieron a Angela, lo que mi madre me hizo. Cada persona asquerosamente mala, va saber que por lo menos una persona en la tierra los vigila.

—¿Como un súper héroe?

—No, como la muerte. Estoy cansada del mundo y de aceptar la mierda que quiera darnos. No pienso amar, no pienso confiar y juro por todo lo más sagrado, que nadie, nadie tendrá mi alma jamás, esa es mía. Y moriré defendiéndola.

—Basta, Bella, cariño, no hables de esa forma. Además, es imposible no amarme. —Él me atrae a su pecho y, por más que quiero ser dura, no puedo. El pecho de Edward siempre ha sido mi lugar seguro en la tierra.

—Pero no quiero amarte, que conste.

—Todo va salir bien, tu solo tienes que estar preparada para irte.

—De acuerdo, pero júrame que nunca me vas a dejar sola. Tengo miedo de que este rencor acabe conmigo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo preferiría que robaran mi alma, antes de que me separaran de ti.

Esa misma noche, al ser justo las 7:30, pude escuchar la alarma de incendios. El plan estaba en marcha y como Edward me dijo, lo estaba esperando. En ese tiempo, mientras esperaba sentada en mi cama, preguntas obvias llegaron a mí. ¿Por qué hasta hoy escapábamos? Quiero decir, Edward puede teletransportarse, no es como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. También hasta ahora me llamaba la atención la forma en que entraba y salía de la mansión sin problemas, los toques de queda no se aplicaban a él. Era todo muy extraño, y me sentí realmente estúpida por no haber deducido estas cosas antes.

De un pronto a otro, la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca, sobresaltándome. Era Edward.

—Vamos. —Tomó mi mano fuertemente, solo para salir al caos que ahora era la mansión. Podía ver a los lejos cómo las llaman consumían todo a su paso. Si no salíamos pronto de aquí, arderíamos con todo.

—¿Y Rose?

—Ella está en el jardín del frente, esperándonos. —Varios miembros del personal nos veían pasar, pero se hallan más concentrados en escapar que en detenernos, y tal como había dicho antes, en su plan, los guardas, por lo menos lo armados, estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Al llegar al lugar en donde Rose nos esperaba, no fue la visión que hubiéramos preferido la que nos recibió. Un hombre alto y rubio sostenía a Rose por la garganta, apuntándole con un arma. Ni siquiera pude sorprenderme, porque de un segundo a otro, me vi en la misma posición que ella. Una mujer que reconocí como la doctora Esme, me apuntó de igual forma con un arma. Sentí la fría punta de la misma en mi espalda.

—Edward... —Sabía lo que hacía, estaba midiendo si podía teletransportarse antes de que el hombre dispara. Supongo que lo lograría, a no ser porque, hasta ahora, no había notado que yo estaba en peligro.

—Maldición.

—Carlisle, deja ir a Rose. Déjalos ir. No me interesan los demás, solo ellas dos. Hasta yo puedo quedarme, solo déjalas ir.

—¡NO! Eres un malagradecido. Soy tu padre, intenté buscar una cura a tu enfermedad ¿y así es como me pagas, quemando los esfuerzos de tu madre y míos? —El aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando escuché que ellos eran sus padres. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Edward no se iba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque él era parte de todos estos experimentos. Solo para su propio beneficio.

—Bella, él te lo puede explicar, cariño, no crees ideas erróneas en tu mente. —La súplica de Rose me sacó de momento de shock. Pero la herida había sido hecha y nada la cerraría.

—¡Cállate, zorra! Mi hijo me quitó mi trabajo, a lo que le dediqué toda la vida, es justo que tú mueras y estemos a mano. Esme, mata a la mocosa. —Nunca sabré por qué no usé mi don, tal vez el miedo me paralizó. Tampoco sabré por qué Edward escogió salvarme en vez de a Rose. Solo de tres cosas acerca de ese día tengo la certeza. Edward y yo vimos cómo Rose murió. Carlisle, el padre de Edward y dueño de la mansión, fue la primera persona que maté con mi tan codiciado don. No me arrepiento de haber expulsado su cuerpo por lo aires, hasta que con un ruido sordo cayó de nuevo en el suelo. Y, por último, corrí, corrí y no miré atrás, porque ya nada quedaba. Edward era un traidor, Rose estaba muerta y un fenómeno estaba suelto en la ciudad.

.

.

_**Diez años después.**_

—¿Por qué siempre que tengo sexo contigo te pones tan meloso? —Ben sigue siendo igual de dulce que hace años, cuando solo éramos unos niños. Pero es tan cursi.

—Mmm, déjame pensar. ¡Ya sé! Porque acabamos de hacer el amor. —Lo miro impactada, por sabrá Dios quien sabe vez. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda que no somos una maldita pareja?

—No me fastidies con eso de nuevo. Que te reciba entre mis muslo no quiere decir que lo haga en mi corazón. Si es que tengo. Si no fuera porque te tengo cariño, dudaría que así fuera.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sabes que yo también te quiero. En todo caso, solo te acaricié la mejilla, que es muy delicada.

—No me gusta, ese gesto me recuerda a... en fin, no me gusta y punto.

—Ok, copiado y procesado.

—Awww, qué lindo eres. Experto en redes y hasta hablas como un nerd.

—Deja de burlarte y mejor revisa tu celular, ya te envié los datos de tu próximo trabajo. —Me levanto desnuda de la cama y tomo mi bata. Hago lo que me dijo Ben y, en efecto, los datos están ahí.

—¿Comprobaste que en verdad fuera cierto lo que el empleador te dijo? —Si bien desde que corrí lejos de la mansión y encontré a Ben, me dediqué a ser fuerte, a manipular mejor mi don y hacer dinero con él, no quiere decir que tomaré cualquier trabajo.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, chica multicolor? —Odio cuando el estúpido me llama de esa manera, que no utilice el color negro tal y como prometí, no significa que me vista como arcoiris, uso un jodido color a la vez.

—Entonces, Anthony Masen, ve despidiéndote de este mundo.

.

Esa misma noche, detengo mi moto frente a una enorme mansión. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que estas propiedades se alejen de mi vida? Según la información, tienen cámaras rodeando el perímetro, aunque me preocupa más la de la entrada. Por suerte, desde aquí, solo veo a un guardia en la casilla detrás de los portones de hierro. Tomo los binoculares, la jeringa con el sedante, la coloco en mi mano y mi mente hace lo demás. Tan fácil como respirar, la jeringa levita y va hacia el guardia, el muy tonto ni siquiera lo ve venir. Fue justo como cuando me llevaron de la casa de mi madre, solo un dolor en el cuello y la oscuridad es todo lo que ves.

Me desmonto de la moto y camino rumbo al portón, acerco mi cara a las rejas y digito los números de acceso en la consola, mentalmente. _Voilá_, puedo entrar al lugar. No me toma mucho tiempo saber que algo va mal. No veo más obstáculos, lo que en otras palabras quiere decir personas. Con cuidado entro a la casa y visualizo una gran entrada, unas enormes escaleras en frente y lo que debe ser un estudio al lado izquierdo. De ese lugar sale el ruido de música, específicamente _Kings Of Leon_ de Cold Desert. El bastardo tiene buen gusto. Lástima. Mi mirada enfoca las puertas dobles que impiden que vea a mi objetivo, las hago volar por el aire, mientras levito mi _Beretta M9_. Con una sonrisa, entro al lugar buscando a mi presa, la observo en una esquina, sin moverse. Vestido todo de negro, con un vaso de líquido ámbar que parece ser whisky. La música sigue sonando y justo cuando disparo, el hombre desparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El aire escapa de mis pulmones. Solo conozco a una persona que puede hacer eso. Siento una presencia detrás de mí, un suave y caliente aliento cerca de mi oreja y una rasposa voz cantando.

—_Estoy en el rincón esperando que una luz se encienda, ahí es donde sé que te encuentras sola_…

—No estoy sola. Me tengo a mí misma. —Me vuelvo rápidamente, solo para encontrarme con la nada—. ¿Dónde estás, maldito traidor?

—¿Traidor? Así que la antes niña y ahora mujer, parada en misa casa, bajo mi techo, a quien cuidé como el más preciado de los tesoros, ¿me llama traidor? Mmm... Interesante.

—Lo eres y lo sabes. Todos esas personas encerradas en esa endemoniada mansión, Angela, Rose... —Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, producido por el recuerdo de mi angelical protectora.

—Rose... creo que moriré sintiendo dolor por su pérdida. Pero le juré algo y lo pienso cumplir. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro encerrada en unos fuertes brazos. Mi memoria y mi corazón recuerdan ese calor, ese olor y sobre todo el confort que ellos trasmitían.

—Siempre fuiste inteligente, Bella. Es cierto que todo el tiempo tuve la opción de irme de la casa de mis padres. Pero, ¿qué me dices de Rose o de ti? Jamás me hubiera marchado sin ustedes. —Quería creerle, pero eso sería admitir que me había equivocado.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Aquí, mandé a crear una cripta solo para ella.

—Tú me contrataste, ¿cierto?

—Obviamente, me costó mucho trabajo dar contigo. Años, para ser preciso. Hace poco Emmett, un amigo, llegó para ayudarme con mi proyecto y trajo el rumor de una chica hermosa que tenía un don muy especial, uno que utilizaba para asesinar. ¿Eres una asesina, pequeña Bella? —Me estaba irritando a propósito, lo sabía. Pero de pronto, mi nuevo estilo de vida no fue tan halagador y heroico como antes sentía que era.

—No te hagas el mayor, que apenas me llevas ocho años. Y sí, asesino a quien lo merece. ¿Me arrepiento de dar fin a seres mezquinos que dañan niños? No, la respuesta es un gran NO. Los niños deberían ser felices tanto como dure su niñez, si de por sí en la adultez sufrimos, no es justo que nos roben nuestros pocos años de paz absoluta, años en donde vivimos en nuestro propio mundo.

—Lo sé, y no te estoy juzgando, pero es peligroso. Yo hago algo mejor. —Me volteo para ver si rostro y el asombro me impacta. No recordaba que Edward fuera tan guapo. O tal vez antes solo lo veía como una niña.

—Mierda, eres muy apuesto. —Las palabras abandonan mi boca sin que me dé cuenta. El muy tonto sonríe de una manera leonina.

—Gracias. Me agrada saber que tu buen gusto no ha cambiado. —Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa genuina adorna mis labios.

—Habla de una vez. Digamos que acepto que solo tratabas de ayudarnos a Rose y a mí. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Bueno, si cerraras esa linda boca podría decírtelo.

—Bueno, me callo. Habla.

—¿Ves esta enorme mansión? Es mía. Digamos que hago algo parecido a mi padre.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—Esto es un orfanato, un refugio, una escuela, llámalo como quieras. Cada niño especial, como tú fuiste un día, que necesite ayuda, lo encontramos y ayudamos. Somos su familia, somos su hogar. Y tu don y experiencia nos servirían mucho. No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, tengo de sobra, al morir mis padres todo pasó a mí. Claro, tengo varias inversiones siendo motorizadas por personas que trabajan para mí. Bella, ven conmigo, sabes que tu lugar es mi lado. Vuelve a mí.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—Emmett y Alice se los llevaron de excursión. Volverán mañana en la tarde. Puedes quedarte y esperarlos, o volver en la mañana. —Todo lo que contaba Edward era hermoso, una forma más digna y llevadera de lo que yo hacía, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Parecía tan irreal.

—No lo pienses, no lo medites. Sabes que esto es lo que Rose hubiera querido, lo que tú quieres. No encajarás mejor en otro lugar que en este.

—De acuerdo, pero si te voy ayudar, quiero ser un tipo de socio. No quiero que seas mi jefe, ni nada parecido.

—Me parece. Supongo que tienes capital.

—Digamos que no me preocupa morirme de hambre. Otra cosa, Ben viene conmigo.

—¿Ben? ¿El chico que almacenaba información en su cerebro de una manera sorprendente? ¿Ben, el mete mano?

—¿Qué? Por Dios, ¿no puedes olvidarle? En todo caso, terminó por meterme mano. —Ni siquiera miro su reacción, solo camino hacia la salida riendo.

—No es gracioso, Bella. —Me vuelvo justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta.

—Sí lo es.

.

.

_**Cinco meses después.**_

—Bella, ¡mira lo que puedo hacer! —Observo a Lisa, levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Puedo ver en su cara que les cuesta mantenerse en el aire, pero lo intenta.

—Cariño, eso es genial. ¿Por qué no vas y le enseñas también a la profesora Alice tus progresos?

—Sí, seguramente se sentirá orgullosa de mí. —Ella corre como si alguien la persiguiera. Pobre niña, deseosa de agradar a todos, si supiera que ella con su manera de ser, cariñosa, dulce, es digna de amar.

Edward tenía razón, me siento mucho mejor en este lugar. Puedo ayudar a sanar los corazones de muchos niños. Mis niños, porque moriría antes de que alguien le ponga un dedo encima.

—Dime la verdad, ¿crees que a Alice le guste mi regalo? —¿Por qué no me sorprende que Ben me pregunte por cosas de chicas?

—Es un ramo de...

—Masmelos.

—¡Qué original!

—¡Bella! Está fuera de moda, en lo que a regalos modernos de refiere. Sé que Alice lo amará. —Ben, desde que llego a la mansión, visto desde afuera Internado Privado Cullen, quedó prendado con Alice, ni parece que alguna vez tuvo algo conmigo. Y me hace feliz, él es parte de mi familia, él merece toda la dicha que la vida esté dispuesta a darle.

—Ya lárgate, Lisa fue a buscarla, pero debe de estar sola en este momento.

—Eso haré. —El muy tonto solo le faltó irse dando saltitos como conejo. Dado que estoy en el jardín y es casi las seis de la tarde, me decido por entrar a la casa. Lo evité lo más que pude. De un tiempo para acá, Edward me pone nerviosa. Si bien es cierto que nuestra relación mejoró mucho, casi volviendo hacer lo que era, tengo que aceptar que no es o será igual nunca. Antes nunca noté lo bien definido que estaba su pecho, o me incomodó que me abrazara. Bueno, antes yo no tenía senos tan grandes, pero no es como si mis pezones reaccionen así por cualquier hombre. ¡Dios, esto es horrible! Tengo que aceptarlo. Edward me excita o me gusta, ya no sé qué demonios es. Y no se sentía bien. Me sentía sucia. Edward era de Rose, siempre sería de ella. Aceptando esa dura verdad, recorro el camino a mi cuarto, sintiendo un peso extraño en mi pecho. No quiero detenerme a pensar porque duele, me gusta creer que siempre deseo por un hombre, no por sus sonrisas o su corazón. Cuando casi logro ocultarme como animal herido en su madriguera, Edward me intercepta en el pasillo.

—¡No hagas eso! Casi me matas del susto. No me acostumbro a verte teletransportarte en cualquier momento. Solo me falta que salgas cuando me encuentre desnuda en el baño.

—No creo tener tanta suerte. —Reconozco que es una de sus típicas bromas, lo sé, lo puedo ver en sus ojos extraños. Pero en mi estado actual, eso no ayuda.

—Estoy cansada, tal vez enferma. Me voy a recostar un rato. —Su expresión se transforma en precaución de un momento a otro. Me toma en brazos y siento como que metieron una mano en la boca de mi estómago.

—Gracias por el atajo, pero teletransportarme contigo me puso peor. —Con delicadeza me deposita sobre la cama. Aparta el cabello que cae en mi frente y besa mi mejilla.

—Cariño, ¿qué es lo que sientes? Puedo llamar la doctora si quieres...

—¡NO! Odios los doctores. Solo quiero estar sola un rato.

—Has estado sola mucho tiempo, ¿qué pasa? Evidentemente tiene que ver conmigo, me evitas. No eres feliz con nosotros. Porque Dios sabe que he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para que lo seas.

—Lo sé, es solo que ya no es como antes. Todo ha cambiado. No somos los mismos.

—Claramente, pero eso no es malo. Siempre y cuando el amor que nos teníamos prevalezca. ¿Aún me amas, Bella? —Me suelta la pregunta de una forma que siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. ¿Amarlo? Bueno, es Edward aclarado las cosas del pasado, mi corazón pudo quitar el parche y dejar desbordar los recuerdos y cariño que siempre sentí por él. Y, en estos meses, el hombre caló muy hondo en mí. Estoy confundida entre si lo amo a él o al recuerdo de niña.

—No quiero hablar sobre nada de amor y esas cosas.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Nunca has amado a un hombre?

—Tú lo has dicho. A un hombre, tú eres… ¡TÚ!

—¿Y eso qué demonios quiere decir, Bella?

—Que te quiero, pero como un amigo, o como el hermano mayor que siempre has sido.

—¡No me vengas con esa basura! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te diste cuenta de que nos une algo más que cariño y te dio miedo? —Bruscamente se acerca a mi cara, la cual toma entre sus manos y me besa. Fuerte, sin dudas, con pasión y fervor. Me dejo consumir por su sabor, por su olor, antes de que la cara de Rose aparezca en mi mente. Lo empujo lejos de mí con la fuerza de mi don, un poco demasiado fuerte, porque su cuerpo impacta contra la pared.

—No vuelvas a tocarme. No le hagas esto a ella.

—¿A quién?

—A Rose. Ella nos dio todo, amor, comprensión. Sabes, mi madre me odiaba. No es un secreto para nadie que Jasper quiso violarme, pero solo yo sé que mi madre nunca me vio como hija, mucho menos como niña. Para ella yo era una amenaza, quien le podía quitar a su asqueroso marido. Nunca recibí una pizca de amor. Cuando vi a Rose, pensé que era hermosa, pero creo que estaba más impactada por el cariño que ella me ofrecía. Por favor, Edward, he cometido varios pecados, pero por favor no agregues el de desear un hombre ajeno a lista.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo era ella? Yo amé a esa mujer, yo hubiera muerto por ella. Pero dado el momento, tuve que escoger y te escogí a ti. Nunca te vi de una manera sucia, pero eras mi niña, mi pequeña y molesta niña. Y cuando llegó momento de la verdad, mi corazón decidió que podía vivir sin Rose y moría sin ti. Y ella lo sabía, siempre estaba hablando que amaría a otra mujer de una manera tan intensa que no tendría comparación de como la amé a ella. Y yo te miro y siento que mi alma se alegra. Yo te respiro, Isabella Swan. Y cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ti, me dividí entre ignorarlo o hacer lo que Rose me hizo prometer. Ella quería que cuidara de ti, que jamás me separara de tu lado. Y no lo pienso hacer. Pero entiendo que tu joven corazón esté confundido y no sienta lo mismo. Estás en tu derecho, pero, por favor, no uses a Rose como pretexto. Ella siempre fue valiente y su amor fue depositado en nosotros, ella quisiera que siguiera vivo. —Pocas veces lloraba, pero hoy era un buen día para hacerlo. Yo jamás me sentí tan amada. No sabía cuándo necesitaba serlo, hasta que descubrí que alguien sentía algo tan intenso por mí. Y mí, hasta ahora, frío corazón, se derritió después de tanto tiempo. Me sentí de pronto tan cansada que me rendí. Estaba harta del dolor, del rechazo y de recorrer tantas veces sola.

Me levanté de la cama, miré al hombre que siempre estaba en mis sueños, quisiera o no. Y lo besé. Por primera vez en mi vida, el cuerpo de otra persona me proporcionaba algo más que placer. De su cuerpo podía sentir amor, aceptación y plenitud.

Me separe de él solo un instante para quitar mi camisa, quedando como regla fiel a mi propia ley en una sujetador rosa de encaje.

—Bella, nena, no tenemos que hacerlo...

—Yo quiero amarte, quiero que nos perdamos un buen rato. Solos tú y yo.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, porque muero por escucharte gemir mi nombre. —Nos denudamos con prisa, no con tanta para no ver lo que en unos segundos estará dentro de mí. Solo puedo decir que soy muy afortunada. Es casi delirante la forma que sus labios saborean mi senos. No sé qué me excita más, si la forma en lo que lo hace o la manera que los disfruta. Es como si en verdad en mis suaves y rosas formas hubiera un sabor en especial.

—Sabía que cada parte de ti sabría deliciosa. Podría pasar todo el día siendo alimentado por cuerpo. —Ni siquiera puedo responder, ¿qué más puedo decir que no sean gemidos y cosas incoherentes? Si con sus caricias y lamidas estoy desconectada del mundo, cuando sentí su miembro duro y caliente penetrarme, perdí sentido de todo. Pude darme el tiempo de palpar cada sensación, desde el estiramiento de mi cuerpo protestando por la intromisión, hasta cuando él encontró el tope y estuvo completamente dentro de mí. Nunca fui muy ruidosa, en cuanto el sexo se refiere, pero en el momento que empezó a moverse, algo se desato en mí. Primero fueron suaves gemidos, pero luego, mientras Edward aceleraba el ritmo bruscamente, eran pequeños gritos. Sus palabras tampoco ayudaban a que me tranquilara mucho.

—Jodida vida, esto es demasiado bueno. —El hueso de su cadera tocaba un punto en extremo sensible, pero lo necesitaba más fuerte, así que como no podía hablar, incrusté mis uñas en sus duras nalgas.

—¿Lo quieres salvaje, nena?

—¡Sí!

—Esa es mi chica, bella y poderosa. —No recuerdo mucho después de eso, solo que mi orgasmo me cegó. Lo digo literalmente, había escuchado hablar de eso, pero nunca lo había vivido. Tiempo después, pude volver a la realidad, respirando agitadamente. Edward descansaba su cabeza entre mis senos, alternando entre besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—Te amo, Bella —declaró mientras descansaba su mejilla cerca de mi corazón.

—Yo también, y no me arrepiento. Después de todo, creo que ser normal no es tan divertido. —Y reímos, porque nos amábamos. Reímos de la sociedad y sus reglas, de sus estúpidos estándares impuestos. Reímos porque éramos llamados _fenómenos_ y no nos importaba, porque podíamos ser libres para defender lo que somos. El mundo podía decir lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando, no nos doblegáramos ante él.


End file.
